Gilbert
Gilbert & Sullivan is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio "Gilbert & Sullivan" at Soundcloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Constance - Busy Philipps *Queen Victoria - Mark Gagliardi *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Gilbert - Paul F. Tompkins *Narrator - James Urbaniak Guest Stars *Sullivan - Neil Patrick Harris Plot Colonel Tick-Tock and Constance enjoy a quiet evening together by the fire. Constance infers that Tick-Tock could use the Trick Clock to make the evening last forever, but TIck-Tock insists that should he do so, the evening would end even sooner. Queen Victoria calls via the Trick Clock, asking for Constance's forgiveness. Queen Victoria says he'll be back as soon as he leaves, as time is the one luxury they do have. She then insists that Tick-Tock leaves immediately, or it will be too late, despite Constance pointing out that time is a luxury they do have. Victoria sends Tick-Tock to 19th century England to visit Gilbert & Sullivan - a timeicane 5 million years ago has sent a prehistoric man to Sullivan's drawing room as he and Gilbert are busy penning a new opera. Constance asks Tick-Tock to pick up some butter on the way home. In the year 1879, Gilbert and Sullivan discuss their crippling self-doubt, and wonder if history would remember them kindly or unkindly. A caveman appears, sending both playwrights into a near panic just as Colonel Tick-Tock arrives. He asks Gilbert and Sullivan to calm the beast by speaking to it in soothing tones. When that doesn't work, Tick-Tock asks Sullivan to pay the violin, but Sullivan who says he cannot, because of his self-doubt. The violin works, and Tick-Tock sends the caveman back to his own era with his Trick Clock, to the amazement of Gilbert and Sullivan. Sullivan asks what their savior's name is, and Tick Tock responds by singing Sincerely, Colonel Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock declines to have a cup of tea with Gilbert and Sullivan, but does tell them each how they die and their fates with love when asked. He also borrows some butter before heading back to home Constance. Historical Information Gilbert and Sullivan were a playwright and composer in the 18th century who famously collaborated on fourteen plays, including The Pirates of Penzance. For more information, see Gilbert and Sullivan on Wikipedia. Notes *At the SDCC Nerd HQ Panel, Nathan Fillion relates that he learned of and decided to perform with The Thrilling Adventure Hour due to Neil Patrick Harris sending him an email encouraging him to look into the show. *This episode was also performed for The Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live, with a somewhat modified plot. See The episode page for more information. Continuity *This is the 16th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Beyond Belief - Second Star to the Wrong. *The next episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - Part Four. *This is the first episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. The next episode is Electric Rivalries (TAH #31). Production This episode was recorded at SF Sketchfest January 22, 2011 on and released on April 25, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Sketchfest episodes Category:January 2011 segments Category:Characters based on a real person